1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversion process for removing chlorine from polyvinylchloride polymer resins.
2. Discussion of Related Art
PVC resins find widespread use in industrial and construction applications. These polymers are not biodegradable and, thus, form an undesirable component of waste streams. In addition, the chlorine component of PVC forms a toxic, corrosive contaminant in many processes. Hence, it is desirable to have it removed or its effects neutralized so that the PVC may be processed more safely.